The way we were
by lala2222
Summary: 24yearoldAlex who lives in a condo in downtown Toronto, with her 4 yearold daughter. Paige is not longer in her life after Alex found out 5 years ago Paige had cheat on her with her former flame Matt,now years later they remeet at Marco's party Palex
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own Degrassi –but I do own Emilia Nunez, and few other non Degrassi characters ******

**The way we were**

July 2013

It was a hot summer day in Toronto, Alexandria Nunez, 24 was walking down Young St., with her 4 year old daughter Emilia in head. The raven hair beauty was walking to the two bedroom condo she owned where her and her daughter lived. Alex never pictured her life to be like this at age 18 she thought that her and Paige were be living together well they both attended the University of Toronto. Boy was she wrong. It turns out Paige didn't love Alex as much as Alex loved Paige or else why would have Paige cheated on her with Matt. Alex goes finally reaches her house with her sleeping daughter in her arms. She puts Emilia down on her bed and puts a blanket over her, than goes to living room sits down. Alex is sad, because this is the day she broke up with the girl she madly in love with she sits and thinks about the day that change her life forever.

Flashback

July 2008 –Alex and Paige are 19.

Ellie and Alex were sitting on the living couch in the house She, Paige, Marco, Ellie shared. As they were telling each other about how their days, Alex heard Paige cell (which she forgot) go off Alex realized she gotten a text, she excused myself from the living room and went to the kitchen and grabbed Paige's cell and without thinking Alex began about read the text Paige received, she was shocked to find out it was from Matt, Alex instantly became jealous she did like Matt or any guy Paige had dated before. Jealousy turned in to anger when Alex read what Matt had written Paige. The text said:

_hey bby, 3 Happy 4 month anniversary. I love yu. Make sure u wear the little black thong I love on you cuz were gonna have fun tonight even more fun then we had on Monday. Matt x_

Alex dropped Paige's cell on the table and with out saying a word to Ellie walks back into the living room looks at Ellie and says "Elle, I can't stay here anymore I'm going to move out." And starts to walk away from her, Ellie grabs her and sits her back down "Alex, what's wrong? What do mean move out, where are you going to?" Alex looked into her friends crystal green eyes and said "She Fucking cheating on me Ellie," Alex regretted saying this cause as soon as she did She broke down in to tears. Ellie looks at Alex, and pulls her in an embrace; they hug for the next couple of minutes into Alex pulled away. Ellie looks at Alex and says "Lexi, are you sure Paige is cheating on you?" Alex nodded and told Ellie what the text said. "That Bitch, wow four months she was messing around with Matt, oh Alex I am so sorry." Alex looked at Ellie puzzled "Why are you sorry, you didn't cheat on me." asked Alex. "I know but, I'm just sorry, I just always you and Paige would be together for ever." Alex still angry "That's makes two of us," Alex gets up from the couch and starts to walk towards the stairs but Ellie voice stops her "Are you still leaving?" Alex turns around and says "Yeah, it just too painful to stay here. Don't worry I am going to stay at my friends until I find my own place." With that Alex goes up stairs and takes her suite case and packs all she can in it. As she walking down she see Paige come in, she tries not look at her and continues walking the stairs.

Paige walks in to the house, smiling she had finally made a decision she want to be with and she choose Alex, she realized this today she was on her way home to call Matt and break up with him. Paige snaps out of her thoughts and see Alex coming down the stairs , and walks up to her and says " Hey Baby", grabs her and leans in for a kiss, Alex shoves Paige away and yells "Don't Fucking touch me." Paige is taken back by Alex's comment, and looks at her and says "What? What did I do?" and pushes her out of the way and walks towards the door out and puts down her suite case, turns to Paige in says in harsh tone "You have been fucking your ex, four months Paige be hide my back, If you didn't like me anymore why didn't you just break up with me because I much rather go through that than this shit. I don't deserve this I treated you like a Queen, and you go and do this to me. Fuck you Paige were over, I can't believe I ever loved you." Paige's starts crying "Alex, please come back and talk to me, look I was confused I had to figure out which one of you I liked more." Alex growls at Paige "You're pathetic you really think I'm that dense and would actually believe bullshit coming out of your mouth."

Paige just stood there stunned, Alex looks into her eyes, "That's what I though Bye Paige." With that Alex turns around and walks out the door walking out of Paige's life for now.

End of Flash Back


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang this cause Alex to jump a little. She picks up the phone, and said "Hello" the voice on the other end was of that of her ex-boyfriend Frank Galati the father of her daughter. "Hey sweets how are you and my little princess?" Alex face lit up, her and Frank Galati a man of Italian and Irish decent had dated for brief while, the eventually broke up because they just simply did like each other anymore. About a week later after they broke up Alex found out she was pregnant. She called Frank and told him she was pregnant and he was ecstatic he even told her that he was glad it was her he accidentally knocked up. Alex laughed and responded I'm glad that it was you who knock me up instead of some random guy. After that exchange the two became really close friends and still are, through Alex's pregnancy Frank was by her side. On February 28th, 2010 Emilia Maria Nunez-Galati was born. Emilia looks like an exact like a mixture of her two parents she had Alex's brown eyes, Frank's curly chestnut brown hair and eye shape but had Alex face shape and her nonna's body type. Both her parents had an olive complexion and so did Emilia, though in the winter all three of them were sort of pale, that changed when summer came along.

Alex snapped back into reality when she heard Franks voice whistling in her ear. "Oh sorry, Frank what did you say?" Frank laughed and said "Never mind, any ways Serena is going to be there in an hour to pick up Emilia." Alex responded "Sure ok, oh before I forget Emilia has a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 9:00am." Frank told her he already knew and then invited Alex out to dinner next with him and his wife of 1 year Serena who was 5 months pregnant with their first child. That didn't bother Alex she really like Serena, she was an excellent step-mom towards Emilia and over the past year the two have become really close friends.

After she hang up the phone she walk over to her bed and gently shook her daughter, Emilia after a few minutes really open her eyes and when she did Alex said " Hey em-em-em muffin." And tickle her daughter on the sides. Emilia screamed with laughter and said "Mommy, Stop it tickles." Alex stops and looks in to her daughters eyes. Alex never knew she could feel so much love for a person until the first time she held her daughter in arms, from that moment on she promised she would go to hell and back for Emilia. Now four years later she still feels the same strong feelings. Her daughter broke their eye contact and said "Mommy, why are staring at me?" Alex laugh and pick her up and kiss her on the nose, and said "Mommy loves you, you know that right?" Emilia in her all her cuteness responds "Duh, you silly you tell me everyday jeez." Alex laughed and said "Kay, pumpkin let's get you pack for the weekend Serena is coming soon to pick you up!"

Serena came forty minutes after Alex woke Emilia up, they took had a quick coffee than Alex send her daughter off with her other mom, than Alex to kitchen and made her self a tea, than sat down and started reading Vogue. Just than her phone rang again this time it was Jen, her co-worker they work together at Abercrombie and Fitch. They also happen to attend the University of Toronto Alex is studying to become a Bio Chemist. After talking for Jen for a few about work stuff, the phone once again rang this time it was Marco….


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Hey Marco, What's up?" asked Alex causally when she picked up the phone. "Hey girl, I'm just calling to invite you over to Dylan's and I house warming party, we just moved into our first together in the beaches. It's next Saturday at 121 Woodbine Ave. at 7pm ok? I really would love for you to be there and Emilia too." Alex smiled and replied "Congrats Hun, sounds like you and Dylan are doing well. And I would love to come to house warming party." Marco laughed at Alex enthusiasm.

Alex had changed so much since he had first met her. They had been in grade 10 when they first met, Alex transferred to Degrassi Community School here from Birchmount Collegiate. Within weeks she was known as Degrassi New Bad ass, because one she was dating the school bully Jay Hogart and two she was already beat up of few students who pissed her off from than on Marco and others were terrified of her. It wasn't until Alex became friends with Ellie in grade 11 did Marco began see the real Alex. One night they spent together at Ellie's changed Marco's perception of Alex. This night happened after the fight Marco and Alex got into when they were both running for Vice president. Ellie was so sick Marco and Alex arguing that she gave them an ultimatum saying if they both didn't stop arguing and didn't start get along she would end her friendship both Marco and Alex. They both didn't want to lose their friendship with Ellie so they both agreed to try to get a long. Ellie said great and little by little Alex and Marco started hanging out together and when Ellie was confident enough they had developed enough respect to tolerate each other for a whole evening invited the two of them to hang out at her place for a sleepover. That night they all got in a deep conversation with each other about themselves, this is where Alex shared some of her secrets to Ellie and Marco. They learned that Alex didn't transfer to Degrassi because she assaulted a student and put her into the hospital as people thought it was because she her self was put into the hospital by her step father Chad. Alex transferred to Degrassi make up for lost time that was spent in the hospital. The night that Alex was assaulted Chad had been drinking too much that night and when he was drunk he turned violent. For no reason he went into Alex's room well she was sleeping dragged her out of bed bye her hair and starting kicking in the head and stomach until she blanked out.

Her childhood friend Missy Lopez and her father who heard Alex's screams for help and ran over next door and pulled Chad off of her. Alex was in a coma for 3 days, she and her mom pressed charges and Chad was found guilty put in jail for 25 years for assault causing bodily harm. They also learned that her mom next boyfriend's Billy raped her almost every night, until she finally had enough and beat the crap out of him, and that her father Diego Nunez who is from Spain was dead shot in front her when she was 7 by her father's cousin Jose. And her mom current boyfriend like Chad was abusive. Alex was only 16 and experiencing so much pain in her young life. She told them Jay, Towerz, Missy, Amy and Jackie, Ben and Ellie were the kept her alive without them Alex would be lost. Jackie and Ben were Alex best friend from Birchmount. Missy and Alex have been friends since they were 3 were like sisters in fact when Alex found out Paige cheated she went to Missy's place to live, they know everything about each other. After Alex's heart to heart with Ellie and Marco, Marco finally understood why Alex was the way she was and learn that she wasn't really scary after all just really tough and her learn that underneath all of the toughness was a funny, nice caring girl. He also like her because he told her of the time he got beaten up for being gay and Alex said if she had been there would have beat up the guys who didn't that to him, and vowed to protect Marco from people like that. They also she likes to sing, dance, act and cook as well as snowboard and that her favourite movie was The Notebook.

"I'm so glad you can come," Marco finally responded after a moment of silence "But I have to warn you Paige is coming too." Alex smiled faded when she heard this. "Marco," she hissed "How can you invite her after what she did to me?" Marco sighed he knew that was coming after he said that. "Look Alex, I know what she did to you was rotten and you have every right to dislike her but she still my friend and my boyfriends sister so for me can you at least tolerate her? You don't have to be nice or even civil just don't be anything to her ignore her." Alex calmed down a little and said "Ok, I'll tolerate her for you." Marco on the other ended smile "Thank you Alex, That's all I ask." After the conversation with Marco, Alex decides to take a nice bubble bath to get her mind off of her thoughts and head off to bed.

Thanks guys for the reviews! sorry, I made a mistake well up loading the chapters. They weren't suppose to be seperate.

lalaxxxox


End file.
